Against All Odds
by Allemery
Summary: [AU]What lengths do people go to if it means getting what they want? Whatever his parents believe, Ty doesn’t want to succeed them in the future. He has dreams of his own, but dreams don't last forever, and this one's just been cut short. Full sum inside.
1. Prologue

**Against All Odds**

After producing their very own Triple Crown winner, Baldwin Era has been put on the map as one of the most successful horse businesses in the country. As the heir apparent to the multimillion racing, training, and breeding farm, Ty Baldwin's lifestyle is the object of many an envious eye. Too bad he doesn't see it that way.

Ty, being the Baldwin's oldest son, is expected to succeed Brad Baldwin as the leader of the racing industry some day. Though a passion for thoroughbred racing may be in his blood, it's buried pretty deep, and it isn't about to surface any time soon. Ty has only ever been interested in show jumping, with dreams of eventually competing on a professional level. His plans are cut short, however, at the end of his junior year of high school.

Ty's parents, although supportive of his riding, feel that show jumping is taking up too much of his time and effort that would be spent preparing to run Baldwin Era. In an effort to steer him towards the future they have planned for him, they give Ty a share in a foal with impeccable bloodlines, sired by their very own Triple Crown winner, Baldwin Image. To top it all off, Ty is at the risk of losing his own horse, Epris, to be handed over to a jockey and run in steeplechase. And, as Brad is always quick to remind him of, even if Ty is able to keep Epris, his success as a show jumper cannot be guaranteed.

With his future, happiness, and success hanging in the balance, Ty must decide between the tested world he'd be completely secure in, and the rough, but thrilling path of the unknown.

An AU story following Ty through his struggle. An idea brewing for the sequel as well. R&R  
Loosely based on a few of the characters created by Lauren Brooke in the Heartland series.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I've got a pretty good idea for the plot of this story. Well, I know how it's going to end at least…and some things that go on in the middle. What will convince me it's ready to start is what kind of feedback I get from the prologue below. I've got another few stories going right now as well (only one other is on FFN right now), but I'll be doing my best not to neglect any of them. I just couldn't not start this one.

AU, kind of dramatic, with some action out on the competition circuit. I'm saving the romance for the sequel. This is about Ty. Something a little different.

BTW: Epris is Always Tomorrow's stable name. It is pronounced: Ee-pree.

Now for the prologue. Let me know what you think.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

When the sun just barely peaked the rolling field of Virginia, casting the silhouettes of a few, majestic four-legged pioneers, revisiting their land after the white seasons. That's when he loved it most: living in a place that could offer such a sacred view. That's what Baldwin Era was to him. A view. A life. A promise that the next day would be even more spectacular than the one before.

A chance waiting to be made.

He didn't see the trophies, artfully displayed in a regal oak casing behind glass. He didn't see the reputation, the praise the name held in connotation. He didn't see the business, the success measured in bills and numbers.

He saw the accomplishment, large stallions announcing themselves with proud trumpets. He saw the adventure, colts and fillies, barely months old, prancing about, almost out of the view of their dams. He saw the promise, muscles rippling under shaggy winter coats. He saw what his family had worked so hard to create. He saw a future, a magnificent future, but he didn't see himself in it.

He didn't belong in it.

The Baldwin name held a lot of power in the world of thoroughbred racing. The fairly new establishment was already well known, its owners avid racing fans and horsemen and women. They were booming with talent, energy, and potential. The Baldwin's lived for the thrill of the race track. Not him, though. Training horses and watching them race was fun. Not exciting. That was why he was here. That was why _they_ were here. Together, there were set to prove themselves. What they did together _was_ exhilarating. It was what he saw himself doing in _his_ future.

"Entry 282 on dock." The announcer's words faded into nothing as Ty prepared himself, Epris below him a tangled bundle of anticipation. He could hear his own breathing, steady, matching his partner breath for breath. Times like these, he could almost swear that their thoughts were one and the same. They both knew that they were good. Really _good_. They were speed. They were trust. They were together.

They were ready.

"Entry 282, Tyler Baldwin atop Always Tomorrow." The voice crackled over the loudspeaker. They didn't need to hear any more. With the official's signal, they were off at a brisk canter. They sailed over the first three aligned verticals effortlessly. At the slightest shifting of his weight, rider and horse turned towards the next jump, a simple square oxer about five and a half feet high, at an angle. It was the smallest jump on the course, but the jump set immediately afterwards would test most riders. It proved to be no problem for them. They had hardly landed when the horse spun sharply and eagerly to the next jump, maneuvering the tight space with ease. The rider leaned forward and tapped his horse's sides lightly, signaling the next jump. The big bay's powerful hindquarters pushed them lightly over the six-foot wall with several inches to spare. The audience applauded wildly, but neither paid any mind, already focused on the next combination.

It wasn't until they were well into the course that the horse showed any sign of hesitation. The bright pennants decorating a Liverpool flapped dangerously. Even then, he only tensed for a moment until his rider murmured a few words of encouragement, maintaining the brisk pace all the while. He leaped over the poles and touched down, well away on the other side. The next several obstacles were conquered, seemingly without effort, and they turned sharply towards the last combination on the course, a series of six jumps ascending in height, with as little as one stride between them. They took the first jump, and then the second easily. They landed lightly, greedily eating up the space between the verticals before leaping over the next one. The rider stood in his stirrups, relieving pressure from his partner's hindquarters for the push off, then sat deep in the saddle to help maintain their balance. Landing the fifth jump, the rider felt the horse falter, his forelegs slipping slightly before his rear quarters touched down. Desperate to keep them both from tipping, the rider asked for an immediate jump abandoning their allowed stride. Without a chance to lose his footing and full belief in his rider, the horse's powerful hindquarters propelled them up…and over the final fence.

In the midst of the loud crowd, glaring competition, and leering officials, it was only the two of them. For the moment, nothing could touch them.

Reality rushed back when the horse's front quarters touched down neatly, but –more importantly– soundly, clear of the jump, with a solid grip on the ground. The rear legs followed. However, they didn't pass unobstructed, just barely clipping the last pole.

The spectators all held their breath as the last jump leaned dangerously forward, and then slowly wobbled back into place. The rider allowed himself to give his horse one triumphant pat and exclamation of praise before riding routinely out of the ring, reining his horse into a trot, walk, and then finally to a stop. They weren't even breathing hard.

"An amazing display from entry 282! They've completed the course in 56.31 seconds with no faults, pulling them into the lead by more than twelve seconds!"

"No faults," Ty repeated, a dazed expression gracing his features as he dismounted. He pulled the reigns over of his horse's neck and cradled the sweet face of the animal in his arms. "What do you think, Epris? We're in the lead!" He absently stroked the white star on the horse's forehead, smiling proudly at him. Epris stared back at him, matching his owner's gaze with an intelligent look in his own liquid, dark eyes.

He snorted in an almost smug manner, as if to say, '_Did you expect anything less?_'


	2. Chapter 1

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Hey, you're back." Ty looked up from where he stood, unlatching the ramp of his horse trailer to shoot a brief smile at his younger brother.

"Hi, Lee," he said, nodding slightly at the boy before turning back to lower the ramp.

"So, how'd you do?" Lee asked, casually hooking his thumbs in his jeans pockets, with a jerk of his chin towards the vehicle. Ty's grin widened. Lee took that as his answer. "Another come off on top, huh? They give quite a prize for that kind of win too," he said with a low whistle. He pulled Ty into a playful embrace. "Look at our little Tyler," he teased, "Finally a horse that can make up for your complete lack of talent." He wrinkled his nose. "But do you really find it necessary to smell like him?" Ty shoved his brother off of him with a mock glare.

"What else would you think?" He smiled good-naturedly, puffing out his chest with pretend pomposity. "Now why don't you help me out over here, smart-aleck?" he said, gesturing to the trailer where his horse stood patiently. Lee made another face.

"Yeah, right." He grimaced, looking down at his crisp button down and jeans. "I've already risked enough getting within two feet of you." He ducked when Ty threw a rubber curry comb at him from inside the trailer. "Hey," he said indignantly. "That could have done some serious damage to my face."

"The point." Ty informed him, waving him off. "It would have been a welcome improvement any way." He stepped deeper into the trailer. No matter how many times he saw the large bay, he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride due to the fact that Epris was his. "Hey, boy." He murmured softly, patting Epris' back to inform the horse of his approach. He nickered happily at the familiar touch. "I could use some help." Ty reminded Lee.

"Sorry, can't." Lee said, sounding none too unhappy about it. "I'm going into town with my friends." His smile turned devilish. "I bet Melly would _love _to help you out though."

"That would be great," Ty called back, unhooking Epris and clipping a lead rope to his halter, completely missing Lee's playful smile. "Call you call her?" Melly was one of Baldwin Era's part time stable hands. She was around Ty's age, and the two were good friends. Ty rubbed his horse's muzzle fondly before firmly gripping the lead rope and clicking with his tongue to get the bay moving backwards down the ramp. Epris backed calmly, with all the discipline of a beautifully trained horse. Ty patted his neck when they were firmly on the ground and fished in his sweater pocket for a treat. Epris' eyes lit up when Ty triumphantly pulled out a single sugar cure, and he affectionately lipped it up from his flat palm. The bay nipped at Ty's pocket eagerly. He chuckled and rubbed his hand along the side of Epris' neck.

"Ty Baldwin, are you feeding that horse _treats_?" a strict voice bellowed. Ty flinched, but Epris only cocked one ear forward curiously. Reluctantly, Ty turned around to face the owner of the voice. His mouth fell open in surprise to see a slight, dark-haired girl looking at him, her shoulders shaking with concealed laughter.

"Mel." Ty breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me. I thought you were…"he trailed off. Melly giggled.

"That was too much fun." She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "You thought I was Mrs. Reese didn't you?" Ty nodded, a slight flush rising to his cheeks. That sent the girl into fresh peals. Epris snorted, the noise sounding suspiciously like a chortle of his own.

"Not you too." Ty groaned. Melly smiled at him, and then was suddenly all business.

"How did the show go?" She asked, disappearing into the trailer for a moment. She came out with a grooming kit.

"See for yourself," Ty said with a smile. He pointed to the blue ribbon pinned to Epris' halter. Melly's face broke into a wide smile.

"Wow, you guys are doing really well this year!" She commented. "That's one amazing horse you've got there, Ty."

"Don't I know it." He secured the lead rope to the side of the trailer. "We almost made a fault, though." He admitted. "We clipped the last jump, and it wobbled a bit."

"It didn't fall, though." She said cheerfully.

"No." He murmured. It was a well-known fact that Ty was very ambitious. He wouldn't be happy with just barely making it. Mel didn't press him further; she instead directed a questioning glance towards where he'd hitched the horse. "Thought we'd spend some time outside. He'll be good without the cross-ties." Ty explained. She just smiled and shook her head. She stepped back and cocked her head, regarding Epris thoughtfully.

"It doesn't look like he needs a bath. I'd say just a quick rub down and grooming. I'll just put his tack away real quick, and empty the rest of the trailer first." She offered. Ty nodded.

"That sounds good. I'll get started here then." Melly nodded and looked in the grooming kit, walking towards him. She stopped suddenly.

"You're missing the curry comb. I wonder where it got to," she mused. Ty grinned and jerked a thumb in one direction. She walked over to where he had indicated, bent down and removed the comb from the grass. She gave Ty a strange look while handing it to him, but didn't say anything. "I don't want to know." She said decidedly, emerging from the trailer with Epris' saddle with his saddle blanket, bridle and reins folded over it neatly. She started walking towards the far barn. "Oh, wait. I forgot." Melly turned back towards Ty, a look of dismay on her face. "I have to meet my family for dinner tonight. I should get going if I want to meet them on time." She indicated in the direction of the small barn, where Epris was housed in bad weather, and of which the task of cleaning fell on them both. "I only did about half of the mucking. Can you finish up without me?"

Ty pretended to consider. "Well, there is the matter of the few hundred stalls I'll be saving for you tomorrow, but if you really need to meet up with your folks…"

"Thanks, Ty! You're such a generous guy" She said dryly. "Be good." She ordered. "Keep an eye on him, Epris. He can be a real pain."

"She finally sees the light!" Lee joked, walking towards Ty from the direction Melly had just gone.

"What are you still doing here?" Ty asked, surprised. "I thought you'd gone already."

"Dad can't take me. He's busy in his office." Lee hesitated before continuing. "I was hoping you could give me a ride." Ty didn't answer right away, looking at his horse in what he hoped was a discreet manner. Lee's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Ty said. "Any other day I would. It's just, with Epris and –"

"Don't worry about it." Lee interrupted nonchalantly, his expression darkening. "It's no big deal. I know you have to spend time with the horse. The Lexington Encore Grand Prix and whatnot." He mumbled, turning back towards their house. Ty watched him go, feeling somewhat guilty. He just had to focus on Epris for a while. Lee understood – or he would, anyway.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sunday dinner at the Baldwins' was a most important event. It was _the_ event that Ty would go to great lengths to avoid, which was strictly frowned upon without prior consent. The food was always delicious, but the company left something to be desired. Especially when his father started throwing not-so-subtle looks at him over the main dish. Still, his parents were strict about coming together every Saturday evening for a meal. Everything else came second.

So, to say the least, Ty was surprised when he found that he was sitting at the formal dining room table, but his younger brother was not.

"Where's Lee?" He asked his mother who was smoothing her elegant cloth napkin onto her lap.

"We went to meet with some of his friends in town." She said with a small smile. "I believe he's spending the night at the Layne's."

"Oh," he said softly, and then after a pause, "Who took him?"

"That girl, Melissa." She responded, her face brightening. "Your father and I were too busy to drive Lee, but she was very sweet and said it wasn't too out of her way." Ty knew for a fact that it was an entire twenty minutes out of her way. He felt a fresh stab of guilt rack through his body.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Ty," his mother began warmly, Sunday evening being one of the only times she saw her eldest son, "how did you do in your horse show today?" From the corner of his eye, Ty noticed his father look up suddenly.

"Fine," he replied, his tone not inviting.

"How is riding Always Tomorrow working for you?" He was surprised to hear his father's voice, cold and clipped and rarely directed at him without an underlying motive.

"Pretty well." Ty's astonishment escalated when Brad cocked an eye brow, a signal to elaborate. "Uh, he's got a great stride, and is really great with sharp turns." He offered unhurriedly. He wasn't pressed further, much to his relief.

"That's good to hear." Brad said, but it was clear from his expression that he hadn't heard a word Ty had just said – or he hadn't listened, anyway. He ignored a warning glace from his wife before continuing, "This hobby of yours is proving to be fruitful." He stressed the word _hobby_.

Ty struggled to bite back a vulgar reply. He replied in a controlled voice, "Yes. I might just end up with a future in it." Brad's mouth twitched.

"Yes," he declared in a similarly calm voice. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Ty raised an eyebrow in not entirely feigned surprise.

"Of course." Brad continued casually. "And now that we have, I want to talk to you about something else. There's going to be an auction in Lexington next Saturday afternoon. I hear there will be a great lineup this year, even one two-year old grand-sired by Secretariat! Baldwin Era could really benefit from a few more horses with great bloodlines and we could possibly purchase a few yearlings as well. I think you and I should go together."

"No, Dad." Ty said, struggling to restrain the sudden fury that overwhelmed him. "I don't think we have discussed my _future_ as a show jumper yet. And besides, I'm busy then. I've got a show that day. I'm not going to miss that."

"Yes, Ty. I think we have discussed that show jumping is not an acceptable means of living for someone of your caliber." Brad fixed Ty with a hard look. "You have to step up and begin to learn how to take responsibility for Baldwin Era. _My _son is not going to live day to day riding some second-rate animal out in the dirt and dust, in some worthless sport that could very well cost him his life."

"And what is my caliber, Dad?" Brad opened his mouth to reply, but Ty cut him off. "Is it my talent? What I've worked hard for, which happens to be show jumping, or as you put it, riding some horse, considered second-rate because he doesn't have the breeding papers of a thoroughbred, in a sport, that, although risky, is something I love to do?"

"Or," he continued, "is it some damn, high-end position _you've _created with your influence and money to sit on my ass on some priceless, piece-of-shit chair, in some office filled with other kids with rich fathers with sticks shoved-"

"Ty!" his mother exclaimed in warning.

Ty reformed his sentence. "Am I supposed to make my living in a position where I can make decisions without ever getting my hands dirty – without ever having to do real work? And I mean hard labor, dad. Am I supposed to stay where _you_ can control me for the rest of my god-damned, freaking life?" He broke off, breathing hard. His father pressed his lips together in a thin line, a vein in his temple throbbing.

"If that's what you call guaranteed success, Ty," Brad growled, barely keeping his tone steady. "then, yes, that is what I expect you to do in the future." His voice rose. "It would be better for you to accept that that's what you will be doing, whether willingly or not. I have had enough of your ungrateful bitching, and never making time for anyone but yourself. I want this to be the end of all of your selfishness, young man, or any more of your foolishness. And I will not tolerate _anything_ different while you live under my roof, risking an expensive animal of _mine_ in your stupid games." He leveled Ty with a harsh glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll damn well do what I want with my life." Ty retorted, crossing his arms.

"That is enough! Both of you." Carol broke in shrilly. "We will enjoy our dinner and both of you will be civil." She ordered.

Nobody answered. There was almost a full minute of silence. No silverware clattered, as if the very place settings were aware of the intense, withering glares that passed between the two Baldwin men.

"So," Brad finally spat out, trying, unsuccessfully to conceal his sarcasm, picking up his fork and attacking his potato with renewed, and excessive, force, "_If_ you've got some free time, I'd like for you to drive out to with me and check up on Image's yearling in a few weeks." Ty broke the heated gaze, confused.

"Image's yearling?" he questioned, abandoning his dinner completely. "I thought this was his first year," he struggled to come up with the correct phrase, "being let out…to other people to…um…"

"It is," Brad sighed frustrated, choosing to ignore Ty's wording, "I'm talking about the foal that came out of the accidental breeding of Image and that retired steeplechase broodmare. I think she belonged to some eventing place. Green Briar, or something." A vague memory came to his mind. He remembered, early spring around two years ago, when Baldwin Image had gotten loose and turned up in a paddock almost twenty-five miles away with a mare that had been turned out for the night. The stable had been in chaos the few hours before Image had been found, and there had been a nightmare of paperwork for Brad when he'd discovered his horse had bred. He'd been very annoyed that Image's first foal would be born out of a mare with no racetrack record. His only consolation was that the mare in question was purely thoroughbred. That and he'd begun breeding Image to most of his own broodmares soon after. Ty guessed that the foal had to have been born late winter – probably near the end of January, a good time for a horse that might be destined to grow into racing. He hadn't known that the foal's dam lived at an eventing farm though.

"What's Green Briar like?" He asked eagerly, his previous anger forgotten. "Any good show jumpers there?" Brad looked at him incredulously.

"We're talking about the foal, Tyler." He growled in disbelief. "You know, our _first_ yearling by Image. In case you've forgotten, you happen to live on a horse farm as well. A quite successful one at that. You might do good to keep that in mind." Chagrined, Ty scowled at his plate.

"Fine, Dad." He bit out venomously. "What about _your_ foal?"

"We're going to check up on her and discuss her prospects for the future." Brad's frown deepened, but he continued, nonetheless. "And we've got naming rights, so we're going to do that as well." He looked disgusted when he muttered, "Already a year old, and unregistered under a decent name. Some people." Ty took a sip of water to refrain from pointing out that it was Baldwin Era's 'people' who were to blame, seeing as Brad had insisted on having the right to name the foal before it had been born. "Any way," he said, clearing his throat. "I want you to come with me."

"Me?" Ty put down his glass. "Why?" Brad pushed his chair back from the table and crossed his arms.

"Because, Ty." He said, his voice rising slightly. "You are as much a part of this farm – of this family – as the rest of us. It's time you started taking notice."

"Whatever, Dad," Ty turned to face Brad and was ready to refuse when he caught sight of his mother. Carol was looking at him, her eyes desperate – pleading. He sighed. "Okay. When do we go?" If Brad was annoyed at Ty's reluctant tone, he didn't let on. His expression was inscrutable.

His voice, however, was not.

"I'm thinking the second Saturday of next month." That was five weeks from then. He took on a haughty tone. "Will that work for you, son? Anything more pressing to take care of?"

"I'll see," Ty responded coldly, excusing himself from the table. He walked away without a second glance.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤


End file.
